Anime Comic Party/Transcript
Cosplay Party the Spellcaster is seen cosplaying as Luna Lovegood from the Harry Potter film series at the cosplay series Tokiko vs. Samuel shows her new Sonic doll to Ryou and Sakura Tokiko: "" (Translation: Mommy! Daddy! Look what I've won, he's adorable!) is seen, observing Tokiko and her parents Samuel: "Hmmph! I wanted to win that!" rushes up and snatches the doll off Tokiko Tokiko: "" (Translation: Give it back!) Samuel: "No! Mine! You stole my ticket!" Tokiko: What do you mean? I didn't steal anything! pushes Tokiko, then Sakura comes behind him and hits him Sakura: "" (Translation: Nobody hits my little girl!) is on the ground bawling, then Ryo the Yokai Spirit comes up the snatches the doll out of Samuel's hand then gives it back then picks up Tokiko Tokiko: "" (Translation: Mr. Ryo! My hero!) Samuel: (starts throwing a tantrum by pounding his arms and legs on the ground while crying and screaming) "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I WANT THAT FUCKING SONIC DOLL! She stole my ticket!" Ryo: "Grow up, asshole!" Penicillin Allergy Antonino: "" (Translation: "I hope I am not impacted by that stupid Penicillin that Samuel always tried to offer me!") force-feeds Antonino some Penicillin pills and snickers Antonino: "" (Translation: "Ugh! I'm not feeling so well....") Samuel: "Too bad! Like it or lump it, bitch!" Antonino: "" (Translation: "Samuel, please!") Toshio vs. Samuel is seen holding his Shadow doll, a wrapping his hand around Shika Toshio: "" (Translation: Hm, I like the music, right?) nods sneaks up behind Toshio, then snatches his Shadow plush, whom then turns around Samuel: "Ha ha! Got your Shadow doll! You can't have it, nya-nya-nya-nya-nya-nya!" stands up, picks up the Blood Drainer Toshio: "" (Translation: Give it back!) then snatches the Blood Drainer Samuel: "Konnichiwia! I'm Toshio Samo, my mom is hot and a whore! I like KFC! And I'm a skinny fucker!" (to the audience) "This episode is the right place for me to screw up stuff!" (Flips off the audience while giggling loudly) leaves then comes back with Satoko Samuel: "Oh hey, Satoko!" Toshio: "" (Translation: You offended! THE SHAKO FAMILY LINE! HOW DISHONORABLE!) Satoko: "" (Translation: Toshio and I are greatly offended, that Japanese sword was from circa 660 BC, now, if you kindly, Give me back the doll and my katana!" Samuel: "No! It's mine!" snatches the katana off Samuel and holds it to his throat! Toshio: "" (Translation: I will kill you, do you hear me? I will tear your testicles off and staple them to your forehead! Decapitate you, and Rip out your organs the Japanese way of honor!) Samuel: "Heh, prove it to me!" slashes the sword at Samuel, causing him to drop Toshio's Shadow plush and then Toshio picks it up and throws it to his mom Toshio: "" (Translation: Step back before I cut you down to size!) holds up a sign reading "Oh shit! I'm outta here!" (A la Wile E Coyote) and dashes off screaming Uh oh! I'm in Trouble! and Sakura angrily get out huge clubs Nicole: "You're in deep trouble, Samuel Bert Otter!" Samuel: "Oh no! What have I done to deserve this?!" Nicole: "You caused trouble at the party!" Samuel: (in, surprisngly, a girlish voice) "Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" tries to run, but Sakura manages to grab him by the tail Samuel: "OW! LET GO!" Sakura: "" (Translation: "Here's a surprise: One suffering coming right up!") gulps in fear begins to physically abuse Samuel, causing the latter to whine in pain Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Theory Animated Transcripts